Hazy Mist
Hazy Mist is the Misty Castle 10th Server guild leader.Chapter 254 Appearance Personality Plot Volume 3: Golden Strategy Hazy Mist gets a message from Lord Grim, who offers a guide for the Line Canyon record clear time. Hazy Mist refuses to pay the uncommon materials up front for Lord Grim’s guide. Hazy Mist is indecisive about Lord Grim’s guide. Hazy Mist lacks the confidence to contend with the Three Great Guilds even with Lord Grim’s guide because Misty Castle lacks the large talented pool of players to set record dungeon clears. Eventually, Hazy Mist accepts the guide through email. He is shocked by the page length of Lord Grim’s guide. Hazy Mist asks Lord Grim questions about confusing parts of the guide. After understanding the guide, Hazy Mist pays the uncommon materials to Lord Grim. Hazy Mist tells Lord Grim that he lacks the confidence to break Tyrannical Ambition’s Line Canyon record clear of 27 minutes, 41 seconds, and 24 milliseconds. Hazy Mist asks if he can return Lord Grim’s guide, which is declined. Hazy Mist asks for focal points in the guide, which Lord Grim sends over. Hazy Mist is shocked by Misty Castle’s 7th Server Line Canyon record of 26 minutes, 11 seconds, and 45 milliseconds.Chapter 258 Hazy Mist and his party sets a new Line Canyon record clear of 25 minutes, 21 seconds, and 78 milliseconds.Chapter 259 Hazy Mist asks Ye Xiu for the Fire Forest’s guide. Hazy Mist learns that Ye Xiu is still studying Fire Forest, so the guide is not finished. Hazy Mist learns that he will get a priority price for the guide in the future. Hazy Mist is shocked by the scene of Christmas thieves charging at the watch tower. Hazy Mist stays and watches Lord Grim and Cleansing Mist fight the Christmas thieves. Hazy Mist learns that Ye Xiu is debating whether to create another mob of thieves at the expense of Misty Castle and other large guilds. After thinking about the situation, Hazy Mist and 11 fellow guild leaders agree to Ye Xiu’s terms to collaborate. Hazy Mist turns down Ye Xiu’s Sin City guide. Hazy Mist is satisfied by Misty Castle’s new Sin City record clear time of 29 minutes, 33 seconds, and 46 milliseconds, which is one-second improvement over Tyrannical Ambition’s record. Hazy Mist asks Ye Xiu about the Misty Castle record. Hazy Mist learns that Ye Xiu’s guide would have a better Sin City record time. Hazy Mist does not know about the buyer of Ye Xiu’s guide. Hazy Mist sees Blue Brook Guild’s new Sin City record clear time of 28 minutes, 12 seconds, and 52 milliseconds. Hazy Mist rushes to buy Ye Xiu’s guide, which is bought out by Blue Brook Guild. Hazy Mist is saddened that he failed to value Ye Xiu’s initial offer.Chapter 297 Hazy Mist buys Ye Xiu’s normal Thousand Waves Lake dungeon guide. Hazy Mist and Misty Castle rush to study the guide.Volume 3 Volume 4: All-Star Weekend In a group chat with other guild leaders, Hazy Mist reveals the assassination of his 10th Server Thousand Waves Lake dungeon team. Hazy Mist is shocked by Xu Boyuan’s belief that Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim will ascend to the Heavenly Domain at level 50. Hazy Mist is shocked that another 10th Server Misty Castle dungeon team is assassinated by Ye Xiu. Hazy Mist advises his dungeon teams to retreat from the Thousand Waves Lake area. Hazy Mist hears about Ye Xiu’s elite team lurking around Sin City’s dungeon entrance. Upon Misty Lock’s orders, Hazy Mist orders his dungeon teams to avoid the Sin City dungeon area. Hazy Mist sees Ye Xiu’s question about Misty Castle players at Thousand Waves Lake. Hazy Mist is shocked by Ye Xiu’s arrogance. Hazy Mist agrees to pay uncommon materials to Ye Xiu to get access to Thousand Waves Lake. Hazy Mist sends a Misty Castle elite to pay the reparations to Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim.Volume 4 Volume 6: Mainstream Tank Over a normal system announcement, Hazy Mist sees Lord Grim return to the 10th Server.Chapter 521 Hazy Mist learns that Ye Xiu is planning to steal the Aquamarine Knight from his spy. Hazy Mist joins up with the other 10th Server guild leaders in a discussion group about dealing with Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Hazy Mist speculates on what Lord Grim’s true motives are. Hazy Mist discovers that Guild Happy has been completely mobilized to the Western Desert.Chapter 523 Hazy Mist sends out scouts to monitor Lord Grim, Soft Mist, Steamed Bun Invasion, and other skilled Guild Happy members. Hazy Mist learns that Lord Grim’s alleged goal is the Setting Sun Hunter at Almarshan. Hazy Mist and the other guild leaders agree to dispatch their elite troops to Almarshan and their regulars to Western Desert to cover all possibilities of Lord Grim’s alleged plans. With no Wild Boss spawns, Hazy Mist waits through the morning and early afternoon before going to sleep. At 3:07 P.M., Hazy Mist wakes up to learn that the Aquamarine Knight spawned in the Western Desert. Hazy Mist orders his 100 troops in Western Desert to find the Aquamarine Knight. He orders his troops to engage the Guild Happy army. Hazy Mist splits his troops in half to chase after the Guild Happy army and to occupy the Aquamarine Knight. He hears that the Wild Boss troops cannot hold the boss.Chapter 524 Hazy Mist is surprised that they cannot contain the Aquamarine Knight. He realizes that his troops are mostly normal players, who have no experience in fighting Wild Bosses. Hazy Mist watches the Aquamarine Knight and his knights slaughter Misty Castle and other guilds’ forces. He realizes that Ye Xiu fooled the big guilds into putting their elites at Almarshan instead of the Western Desert.Chapter 525 Hazy Mist hears from his spies that Ye Xiu successfully kills and secures the rare material drops from Aquamarine Knight.Chapter 527 Skills and Abilities Trivia References Category:10th Server Category:Misty Rain Category:Guild